CUANDO TE ESCONDES
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, sin querer, se convierte en espectadora de una discusión que no se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, por si alguien lee esto, tengo que hacer lo mismo de siempre y decir que los personajes no son mios, bueno creo que ya se saben el protocolo. Entonces, al grano, aquí dejo para quien se tope con mi OS (posiblemente no se quede en solo un OS) , un escrito que realicé en esos pequeños momentos en los que me da la locura de escribir algo. Si les gusta comenten por favor que en verdad quiero saberlo. Si, ya se que la historia es medio extraña pero así soy yo y en algo tenía que parecerse a mi. Psdt: Me gusta mi Hermione.

**CUANDO TE ESCONDES**

**(no soy buena poniendo títulos y menos cuando tengo sueño, asi que sabrán disculpar)**

**CAP I**

— ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué Lo hiciste?! ¡Prometiste que serias mía!

Escuchó Pansy a lo lejos, por un momento pensó en pasar de largo, pero la voz del hombre se le hacia demasiado familiar. Se acercó para escuchar con más claridad.

—Draco, por favor… —rogó una chica.

¿Draco? Así que era Malfoy el que hacia ese escándalo. Se encontraban en el cuarto piso, en el salón más apartado, solo ella que acostumbraba pasar por ahí para esquivar a la multitud de alumnos que usualmente transitaban los corredores de Hogwarts pudo oírlos.

—Te esperé como un idiota, me dijiste que no estabas lista, pero te entregaste a él ¡Por qué con él y no conmigo! ¡Responde! —gritó Malfoy totalmente descompuesto.

— ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! —volvió a rogar ella.

La muchacha sollozaba incesantemente. Se podía oír su respiración agitada. Pansy se acercó más, habían dejado la puerta entreabierta, así que pudo observar como Draco Malfoy sujetaba por los hombros a una muchacha y la mantenía sujeta a la pared mientras le reclamaba. Ella intentaba zafarse en vano. La chica era más baja que Malfoy, él se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y la cubría. Solamente pudo ver algunos mechones castaños asomarse cuando la sacudió antes de soltarla.

— ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar! —Draco se mantuvo frente a ella impidiéndole a Pansy ver quién era. El despecho se sentía demasiado claro en la voz de su amigo, ella nunca lo había visto así. Draco Malfoy era un slytherin y los slytherin no amaban, así que nunca armaban escenas como la que ella estaba presenciando.

— ¡No! ¡Draco por favor! —dijo ella y en su voz Pansy pudo notar desesperación. Bueno, era lógico, si conocía a Malfoy, sabia que se podía esperar lo peor de él, así que tenia que estar desesperada.

— ¡No lo defiendas, maldita…! —¿Malfoy atragantándose con sus palabras? Quien lo hubiese dicho, había cortado la frase justo antes de insultarla, como si le doliese. Definitivamente para Pansy Parkinson la situación que presenciaba se ponía cada vez más interesante. Si no le servía para chantajearlo alguna vez, por lo menos sería un buen chisme.

\- ¡Tú ibas a ser mía, Hermione! ¡Eras lo mejor que tenia en mi vida! ¡Lo único bueno! ¡Lo más hermoso! … Me lo prometiste…

En ese instante Pansy pensó que la mandíbula se le caería del asombro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Malfoy había dicho "Hermione"? ¿La Hermione amiga de Potter? ¿Granger? ¿Precisamente esa Hermione?

—Fui un idiota al creerte pero no más. Eso si, un Malfoy siempre se cobra. —esto último lo dijo con una frialdad tal que hasta a Parkinson se le heló la sangre.

Entonces lo vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía que huir de ahí, pero no sabía a dónde. ¡Eureka! Una armadura al lado de la puerta a la que no le había prestado atención antes—y cómo hacerlo con lo que había estado viendo y oyendo—. Rápidamente se agazapó detrás del montón de metal esperando que no escogiese precisamente ese momento para moverse.

Malfoy salió de prisa y Granger detrás de él.

—¡Draco, espera!

Él no le respondía, solo se limitaba a caminar lo más rápido posible, a ella le era difícil seguirlo. El pasillo en el que se encontraban era recto, Pansy pudo seguir observando la escena como si estuviese viendo una película "muggle" o eso pensaba puesto que nunca había visto una, solo recordaba haber oído hablar de ellas alguna vez.

Malfoy rápidamente llego al final del pasillo el cual daba a la escalera. Antes de que pudiese llegar Hermione gritó.

—¡No es verdad!

Draco se detuvo.

—No estuve con él Draco, te lo juro.

—No mientas. —contestó él ofuscado— Harías lo que fuese para defenderlo ¿no es si? Lo que sea que hagas no lo salvará, ni a él, ni a ti.

—No lo hice… yo… yo… todavía soy virgen.— dijo ella con vergüenza.

—¡Cállate!

—Es la verdad… ¡Solo lo dije… para que supieras lo que se siente!

El rostro de Malfoy era una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado la ira aún se notaba en él, pero por el otro, las recientes afirmaciones de Hermione Granger lo habían dejado confundido.

—Ahora lo sabes. —dijo la gryffindor— Sabes lo que se siente que te engañen, que la persona a quien amas te sea desleal. Lo mal que se siente saber que te es infiel.

Granger había recuperado el valor en microsegundos. Había sido asombroso, según Pansy, incluso a pesar de ser la desgreñada amiga de Potter.

—¿De qué hablas? —y al parecer los papeles habían cambiado, ahora el preocupado era Malfoy. Su semblante había cambiado intempestivamente de la ira a la conmoción.

—Tú sabes de lo que hablo Malfoy, de Lavender Brown, ¿La recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Pansy? ¿Eh? ¿Las recuerdas, Malfoy?

El despecho había saltado de Malfoy a Granger.

En su favor, Pansy podía alegar que para ella Draco Malfoy nunca había tenido novia. Por supuesto que Pansy sabía que Malfoy se había involucrado con la antes mencionada, incluida ella. Es más, recordaba haber visto salir a hurtadillas de las mazmorras a una despeinada Lavender Brown una mañana hacia exactamente una semana. A veces pasaban ratos muy a gusto, por así decirlo, ambos eran solteros y libres, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—¿No vas a decir nada ahora? —Malfoy se había quedado callado, quizás después de todo sintiese algo de vergüenza— ¿No vas a seguir gritando? ¿No me vas a reclamar el haberte engañado, Malfoy?... ¡Mírame, con un demonio!

El slytherin había quedado en estado de _shock_. Miraba hacia la nada con la cabeza volteada hacia la derecha. Solo quería evadir su mirada un tiempo más, el tiempo que necesitase para encontrar qué decir.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —fue en lo único que pudo pensar y fue lo que salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué acaso pensabas esconderlo toda la vida? —dijo Hermione casi riendo, pero su risa era amarga.

—Es… es diferente. —contestó él.

—¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué? Por Merlin no vayas a salir ahora con que tú eres hombre y yo soy mujer y que somos diferentes. Por favor, ahórrate esos comentarios.

—No es eso…

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

—SOMOS diferentes, Hermione… yo soy… una basura… en cambio tú… Tú eres mejor que yo.

— ¡Excusas! ¡Malfoy, todo eso es mierda! ¡Me pusiste los cuernos mientras yo alejaba a todos de mí porque me lo pediste!

Pansy nunca hubiese imaginado que la siempre bien portada gryffindor podría haber tenido algo que ver con Malfoy, pero a demás de eso le sorprendía la determinación de la sabelotodo. Hasta el momento había creído a Hermione Granger, incapaz de alzar la voz siquiera. La chica perfecta, la impávida prefecta a su entender no era capaz de actuar de la manera en la que sus ojos y oídos estaban captando a la Hermione Granger que veía.

Todo estaba al revés. Draco ahora se mantenía callado y la dejaba desahogarse.

—Me dijiste… —comenzó de nuevo Granger luego de un pequeño silencio— …me dijiste que lo mejor era ocultar lo nuestro por un tiempo porque no sabías como reaccionarían todos, mis amigos, tus amigos, tu familia, todos. Y yo te hice caso. A pesar de que solo quería estar a tu lado y que todos vieran que después de la guerra, ahora que todo está bien, tú y yo podíamos estar juntos. Todo era mentira, solo querías seguir engañándome como siempre lo has hecho.

—No, Hermione, yo te amo… —dijo él tratando de convencerla mientras ella hacía además de no querer escucharlo, él la tomó de los antebrazos esta vez con más gentileza— … escúchame… yo… no puedo desmentirte. Perdóname, no puedo decirte que no tuve que ver con ellas. Lo único que puedo asegurarte, jurarte, es que te amo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? ¿Saltar de felicidad porque dices que me amas? Tú no me amas, no amas a nadie, a nadie más que a tu reflejo.

Ella lo miró y Parkinson pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Por un momento estuvo de parte de ella, era mujer y él era un maldito bastardo. Luego recordó que la chica era una gryffindor y pudo seguir detestándola.

—Y pensar que me acabas de tratar como a un trapo porque creíste que te había sido infiel. —rio Granger amargamente— Creo que por lo menos me debes una cachetada ¿no? Despreocúpate Malfoy, no te la voy a dar, aún me queda un poco de dignidad ¿sabes? Así que mejor me retiro ahora.

Granger comenzó a andar hacia la escalera pero Malfoy no le permitió avanzar, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza como si con eso pudiese conseguir que Hermione Granger continuase a su lado.

—Hermione, por favor…

Ella no trató de soltarse, en el fondo quería escuchar lo que él tratase de explicar, quería saber cómo trataría de defender lo indefendible.

—Solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una más.

Pansy creía conocerlo pero la verdad era que no. Él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, miembro de la casa Slytherin, arrogante, egoísta y sangre pura, acababa de rogarle a Hermione Granger por una oportunidad. Por lo menos estaba segura que eso que acababa de hacer le estaría costando demasiado ya que siendo un niño mimado desde su nacimiento jamás había que tenido que rogar por nada.

Hermione fue desprendiéndose del abrazo suavemente, se paró frente a él y con toda serenidad le preguntó.

—¿Fue porque no me acosté contigo?

Sus ojos castaños fijos en él hicieron que Malfoy dudase al responder, la pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa.

—No, fue porque soy un idiota.

—Eso lo se —respondió— pero en serio quiero entender Draco. Quiero entender por qué me engañaste, por qué me mantenías alejada de cualquier muchacho que se acercaba, parecías no confiar en mí y eso me enfermaba y ahora me enferma más el saber que mientras yo, como la gran estúpida que soy, hacia todo por complacerte, tú te me traicionabas con medio Hogwarts.

—No me acosté con medio Hogwarts.

—Por favor Malfoy, basta con que te hayas acostado con una.

—Fueron dos.

—Eres un cínico.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías saber? —y ahí estaba de nuevo el Draco que Parkinson conocía— Fue con Brown y Pansy. ¿Feliz?

—No sabes cuánto, Malfoy.

—Simplemente soy así, Hermione.

—Simplemente soy así. —repitió Granger— Y supongo que debo aceptarlo, perdonarte y dejarte revolcar con ellas algunas veces solo por tener el privilegio de estar a tu lado.

Malfoy ahora se encontraba más calmado, Pansy diría que "resignado" era la palabra justa. De pronto esbozó una de esas sonrisas de galán que la solían convencer de pasar un buen rato en su dormitorio y se arregló el platino pelo con la mano derecha.

—No, no debes. —dijo tranquilamente— Siéndote sincero, sabía que algún día aceptarías que te engañaba, eres demasiado inteligente como para saberlo desde hace mucho solo que no querías comprobarlo.

—Puede ser.

—Tan inteligente eres que no debes volver conmigo.

—Vaya, que buen consejo, un poco tardío pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Para Pansy Parkinson que seguía agazapada detrás de la armadura, la escena había pasado de interesante a extraña. Granger seguía hablando con un dejo de rencor en la voz, mientras que Malfoy con toda pasividad le aconsejaba dejarlo, cuando hace solo unos momentos le había casi suplicado que no lo hiciera.

—Ya no puedo hacer más. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando te pedí una oportunidad hace un momento, pero tú me conoces y sabes que esa no es mi costumbre.

—Claro, tu costumbre es gritar y maltratar a los más débiles.

—Hermione, bien sabes que no. La imagen que tienen los demás es algo que debí construir. Ahora, lo que pasó hace un momento fue porque pensé que me habías engañado. Lo siento, debí saber que tú no haces ese tipo de cosas pero fuiste bastante convincente cuando me lo restregaste en la cara.

—La imagen que tienen de ti es la de un mujeriego y ya ves.

—En eso exageran.

—Lo arruinaste todo.

Y sin más que decir Granger se fue. Malfoy quedó solo en medio del pasillo.

—Wow eso fue muy interesante. —Pansy había salido de su escondite.

—Así que estabas ahí.

—Los escuché sin querer.

—Y también te escondiste sin querer.

—¿Con Granger? —ella rió— Habiendo tantas, incluso de la misma casa Gryffindor si es que te gustan de esas, pero tenía que ser precisamente Granger.

—Basta, Parkinson, y ya dime qué quieres.

—¿Qué quiero? Por ahora solo reír.

—Si piensas en comenzar un chantaje este es un buen momento.

—¿Draco, pero que clase de amiga crees que soy? —dijo colocando una mano en el pecho de manera exagerada.

—La peor.

—Por el momento te dejaré tranquilo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Hacer de qué?

—Nunca te he visto pedir algo, Malfoy, podría jurar que jamás has tenido que pedir "por favor" siquiera. Bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho alguna vez, y si le pediste a Granger que no te dejara fue porque en verdad te interesa… aunque sea un poco.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Oh vamos, Malfoy, ¿con quién más lo vas a hablar?

El slytherin levantó la mirada y posó los ojos grises en su amiga.

—Que miedo.

—No pienso hacer nada, Parkinson.

—Pensé que te importaba un poco más. En fin, al principio me pareció que la ibas a matar. Vaya escenita.

—A ella no.

—Si que dabas miedo.

—Estoy cansado, Pansy, me voy.

—Espera, quiero seguir hablando de tu relación furtiva con la pequeña Hermy.

—No le gusta que le digan así. —susurró Malfoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Nos vemos. —Draco emprendió el camino hacia la escalera con pesadez en sus pasos.

—¿Crees que vuelva contigo? —Pansy no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la pena por su compañero de casa.

—No lo se pero no debería.

—¿Quieres volver tú con ella?

Malfoy no dijo nada y se detuvo en el primer escalón al que había llegado.

—Si quieres. Solo tienes que prometerle cambiar, eso suele convencer a las niñas buenas como Granger.

—No lo haré, ya le he mentido suficiente.

—O puedes cambiar de verdad.

—Podría…

—No es muy slytherin… pero te diré algo, y será la primera y última vez que lo escuches de mí. La maldita guerra acabó y si buscabas una oportunidad para cambiar ahora es cuando. Pero no lo hagas por Granger, hazlo por ti, en esto nuestro egoísmo si que puede ser de ayuda.

Malfoy la miró detenidamente pues era la primera vez que alguien le daba un consejo, era raro que fuera un slytherin y mucho más que fuese Pansy, pero lo que no tenía explicación era que estaba llena de razón.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? —dijo ella de manera sugerente.

—¿Qué? … No hoy, Pansy.

—Ese es un buen comienzo. —señaló ella con una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había dado en su vida.

Malfoy continuó su camino sin voltear a verla.

Cuando ella misma se fue de aquel pasillo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo extraño que había podido presenciar. Primero, a Malfoy celoso de Granger, luego a Malfoy rogando, a Granger maldiciendo—definitivamente raro—, a Granger poniendo a Malfoy en su sitio y después Malfoy actuando de manera estoica. Eso no tenía precio.

No sabía si para aquellos dos habría alguna solución pero definitivamente quería saber qué pasaría luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de confundirme y actualizar donde no debía jaja. Por fín capítulo nuevo :) Siempre es bueno cuando se sube un cap nuevo, espero que ustedes consideren bueno que actualice. Continuamos con Pansy metiendo las narices :D Déjenme sus reviews que me gusta mucho leerlos. Y ya, los dejo, que su año nuevo sea próspero y feliz.

* * *

**CAP II**

La noche había sido muy larga para Hermione. Al mirarse al espejo por primera vez aquella mañana no pudo sentirse peor. Sus ojos estaban rojos y unas enormemente horribles ojeras se posicionaban debajo de ellos. Además, al parecer a su cabello se le había dado por estar peor que nunca. No podía sentirse peor, no podía verse peor.

Había luchado para que las demás habitantes del dormitorio no la escucharan llorar, esperaba que por lo menos sus esfuerzos no hubiesen sido en vano y no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Ya inventaría luego algún resfriado que excusara su terrible apariencia.

Por lo menos no habían preguntado nada, fuese porque no se habían dado cuenta o porque la vieran tan mal que no se atrevían a preguntar, en el fondo Hermione agradecía que no le mencionasen nada.

Se duchó rápido. Limpió todo rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro y hasta de su cabello, se vistió y salió casi sin ver a nadie. No quería hacerlo, menos a Lavender Brown, pues solo le recordaba lo estúpida que se sentía.

—Buenos días. —dijo en general para todas las demás, quienes apenas terminaban de arreglarse, y salió trancando fuertemente la puerta tras ella.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Parvati.

—Ni idea, pero lloró toda la noche. —respondió Lavender.

—¿También lo notaste?

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Hermione Granger siempre había sido reservada, lo era aún, así que sabían bien que no preguntar nada era lo que debían de hacer.

De camino al comedor intentó seguir arreglándose, como si verse "menos mal" fuese posible. Observó su reflejo en una armadura antes de entrar, la deforme imagen seguía mostrando los ojos rojos y las profundas ojeras, todo eso acompañado de una palidez casi fantasmal.

—No puedo hacer nada más. —pensó en voz alta.

Y entró.

Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada fija en ella. No quería enterarse de quién o quienes estuvieran en las otras mesas. O de quién o quienes llegaran temprano o tarde a desayunar. Se sentó, en su mesa no había más de media docena de personas, imaginaba que en las demás habría similar cantidad, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Había llegado a la hora habitual, siempre desayunaba temprano. Harry y Ron llegarían por lo menos un cuarto de hora después. No quería hacer nada distinto, desayunaría temprano, iría a sus clases, presentaría sus deberes —que ya tenía hechos hace días— aportaría a la clase y ganaría puntos para su casa. Todo como siempre, nada había pasado.

Ella era fuerte, había sobrevivido a la guerra, había formado parte de la resistencia, había sido la mano derecha de Harry y ahora era una heroína. No se dejaría tumbar por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos por un tipo.

Poco antes de la guerra, lamentablemente, ya se había relacionado con él. Lo había visto sufrir por lo que tenía que hacer y por lo que le sucedería a su familia si fallaba. En aquellos tiempos ya se había hecho la fama que tenía y que ella nunca pensó fuese cierta. Grave error, ahora sabía que era verdad.

Lo había visto vulnerable cuando lo encontró una tarde cerca al baño del tercer piso y había decidido hablar con él. Recordar no le hacía ningún bien, pero no pudo evitarlo.

...

_Hermione no sabía si hacía bien al seguirlo cuando lo vio aquel día. Ella se dirigía al baño de Myrtle, La Llorona, cuando de pronto al doblar una esquina había visto pasar a un presuroso Draco Malfoy yendo seguramente en la misma dirección que ella. Él no la vio, puesto que el pasillo por el que iba era perpendicular al de Hermione y debido también a su apuro por llegar al lugar._

_Hermione se mantuvo oculta y lo siguió con la mirada. Bingo. Era al baño de Myrtle al que había ingresado._

_Harry le había dicho que Malfoy tramaba algo. Ella no le creyó las primeras veces en las que insistentemente acusó a Draco Malfoy de ocultar un oscuro plan. Pero las siguientes, solo se dedicó a echar por tierra las afirmaciones de su amigo a pesar de que las empezaba a encontrar válidas. Algo le decía que Malfoy no estaba bien, físicamente eso se podía notar aunque en los tiempos que vivían muchos demostraban aquel semblante, sin embargo no era solo eso._

_Hermione Granger se enorgullecía de ser una persona que dirigía todas sus acciones a través del uso de la razón. Pero sobre Draco Malfoy tenía una corazonada. No podía permitir que nadie lo supiese y ese era el motivo por el que seguía negándose a dejar que los demás supieran que estaba de acuerdo con Harry._

_No sabía cómo confrontaría a Malfoy, pero estaba decidida. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró. No lo vio en un primer momento y quiso dirigirse hacia los lavamanos._

_—¡¿Qué quieres?!_

_Myrtle la llorona había salido de improviso y flotaba frente a ella._

_—Usar el baño._

_—¡Mentira! ¡Ya nunca vienes aquí!_

_—Pero pasaba, Myrtle, y quiero usar el baño._

_Hermione intentó pasar pero Myrtle insistía en poner su fantasmal cuerpo frente a ella. Y no es que no pudiera pasar a través de la aparición, pero con el humor que traía Myrtle en aquel momento, sabía que no era una buena idea hacerlo._

_—¿Qui-quieres dejarme pasar?_

_—¿Para qué? Solo vienes a molestarlo. Sé que tú, Harry Potter y ese chico pelirrojo tan maleducado siempre lo molestan._

_—¡Vete, Myrtle! —Draco Malfoy había salido._

_—Pero… yo —Myrtle, La Llorona, ahora emitía quejidos remilgosos._

_—¡Vete!_

_—¡Es mi baño!_

_—¡Vete!_

_Y entre gritos y lloriqueos, Myrtle se fue a través de uno de los inodoros. No sin antes sacarle la lengua a Hermione._

_—¿Qué quieres, Granger?_

_Draco Malfoy ahora tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Se veía tan mal, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y angustia._

_—Usar el baño. —le respondió ella de forma dubitativa._

_—Vamos, Granger, no has venido por eso. ¿Qué quieres?_

_Habían pasado algunos minutos y Malfoy aún no la había agredido de ninguna manera. Sin lugar a dudas, algo malo le debía estar pasando. Luchó consigo misma para devolverle la mirada._

_—Hablar contigo._

_— ¿Hablar conmigo? —Malfoy rio fríamente— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Y dónde están San Potter y la comadreja? Nunca se despegan. ¿O acaso ya captaron lo insoportable que eres?_

_Ya se había tardado con las agresiones._

_—Sé que algo te pasa. —soltó sin más._

_El rostro del slytherin se congeló por un momento, pero volvió a recuperar su semblante presumido._

_— ¿Que algo me pasa? No seas ridícula._

_—Algo estás haciendo, pero debes parar, no traerá nada bueno, Malfoy. Mucho menos para ti._

_—¡Cállate! No sabes nada. —dijo Malfoy furioso._

_—Si te están obligando, te podemos ayudar. Podemos hablar con Dumbledore…_

_—¡Cállate!_

_Malfoy había gritado tan fuerte que la había asustado. Y se calló. El silencio inundó el baño del tercer piso._

_El slytherin regresó a los lavamanos y se miró en el espejo de la pared. Estaba bajo demasiada presión como para soportar que Granger se metiera en sus asuntos. Que fuera precisamente ella, lo empeoraba todo. Se quedó mirando el reflejo de sus ojos grises por un largo tiempo mientras conversaba consigo mismo._

_Hermione no se movió, continuaba cerca a la puerta, pero no podía seguir ahí. Pasados unos minutos decidió acercarse para hacer lo que tenía pensado, hablar con él. Su reflejo irrumpió en el espejo y Draco Malfoy lo notó._

_—¿Todavía sigues ahí? —dijo desdeñosamente._

_La gryffindor no respondió._

_—Maldita sangre sucia. —murmuró entre dientes._

_—Malfoy, todavía puedes detenerte. Si estás de nuestro lado, nada va a pasarte, al contrario. Dumbledore puede hablar bien de ti, puede interceder._

_—Ese viejo senil no les cuidará las espaldas toda la vida, impura.—manifestó dándole la cara y acercándose._

_Hermione retrocedió un paso de manera involuntaria pero al percatarse trató, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, de quedarse en su lugar y no mostrar miedo. Aunque lo sintiese._

_—Algún día el Señor Tenebroso vencerá y seres tan despreciables como tú volverán a su lugar. ¡El suelo! —continuó Malfoy tomándola del brazo y arrojándola al húmedo piso._

_—A donde pertenecen._

_A Hermione le había dolido el golpe, pero más la humillación._

_—¡Bien! —dijo Granger levantándose e intentando acomodarse el uniforme— Solo quise darte una última oportunidad, pero quizás te mereces todo lo que te pasa._

_—Lo que te va a pasar a ti, sangresucia, créeme, eso sí que te lo vas a merecer._

_Hermione lo abofeteó._

_Había sido rápido. Ella ni siquiera lo había pensado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta su mano ya estaba golpeando la mejilla izquierda del rubio slytherin. El odio encendido que luego vio en sus ojos hizo que por un momento pensara que eran rojos y no grises._

_Draco Malfoy desenfundó su varita sin que ella pudiese anticiparlo y le apuntó al cuello. Hermione quiso sacar la suya, pero era demasiado tarde._

_—Ni lo pienses, sangresucia. En menos de lo que crees podría matarte._

_—No harás nada, Malfoy, no me puedes dañar._

_—Pues no me provoques._

_—Lo que planeas no va a funcionar._

_—Estás loca, no planeo nada._

_—Está bien, lo que digas._

_Malfoy aflojó la presión que la varita ejercía y finalmente la bajó._

_—Así me gusta, Granger, que seas obediente._

_—Quise ofrecerte mi ayuda, Malfoy…_

_—No necesito nada tuyo. Te aborrezco, por si no ha quedado claro._

_—Es mutuo, Malfoy. Solo traté de demostrarte el apoyo que obviamente no tienes…_

_—No puedes callarte ¿Cierto Granger? —le dijo mientras le tomaba el antebrazo._

_—¡Déjame, Malfoy!_

_—¿Es tan difícil para ti cerrar la boca? Será porque los idiotas de Potter y Weasley hacen todo lo que dices. Ellos no tienen cerebro, Granger, se ven obligados a obedecerte. Así como a ti te hace falta gracia y te ves obligada a permanecer a la sombra de Potter._

_—¡Suéltame! —Hermione trató de zafarse._

_—Necesitas que alguien te calle y te ponga en tu lugar._

_—¡No eres mejor que nadie, Malfoy! ¡Ni mejor que Harry, ni que Ron, ni que yo! ¡Tu vida está rodeada de mentira y de odio!_

_Todo eso era verdad, él lo sabía, pero ella no tenía el derecho de decirlo. No tenía ningún derecho de hablar de su vida, de lo que podía sentir. Siendo un ser inferior, como él pensaba en aquel entonces, no merecía ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Así que hizo lo que sabía le dolería más para callarla. La besó._

_Los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron como platos, nunca se hubiera esperado eso. Lo golpeó en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo para separarse._

_—¡No! —gritó cuando lo consiguió._

_Draco Malfoy escupió al suelo._

_—Repugnante, como lo imaginé. Hasta luego, Granger. —y con una sonrisa en el rostro dejó el baño del tercer piso._

_..._

Ese había sido el primer beso entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Alejado de todo romanticismo o mínima muestra de afecto.

_Lo que mal empieza mal acaba_, pensó Hermione dándole vueltas a su tarro de jugo de calabaza.

En la mesa slytherin otra madrugadora tomaba asiento. Pansy Parkinson había adquirido la costumbre de despertar temprano hacía algunos meses nada más. Trataba de cambiar su vida entera, y no sería fácil. Era verdad que su familia se mantuvo alejada de los horrores de la guerra. Pudieron escapar de todo a tiempo para no tener que verse inmiscuidos pero Pansy no podía quitarse aún el _karma _de ser una Parkinson, su apellido para muchos significaba "mortífago"; ni de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin. No era que le importara lo que la gente dijera de ella a sus espaldas, pero le importaba el futuro, le importaba saber que su vida no terminaría rindiéndole pleitesía al Señor Tenebroso, como aún hacían sus padres a escondidas.

Cogió un bollo y lo mordió, estaba bueno. Al pasar la mirada por la mesa Gryffindor, dio con Granger y recordó de inmediato los acontecimientos del día anterior.

_¿Draco vendrá a desayunar?_, pensó. _Esto si que va a estar bueno._

Ser la única persona, o eso suponía, que sabía lo que había entre aquellos dos, la llenaba de un entusiasmo indescriptible. Debía aceptar que todo eso correspondía a la gran curiosidad que le causaba lo concerniente a la relación furtiva que mantenían, más que a la amistad que la unía a Draco Malfoy.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta del Gran comedor. Pero no fue directamente a su mesa como todas las mañana, sino que paró su andar y dirigió su mirada a la mesa Gryffindor en donde Hermione se sentaba de espaldas a la suya. Continuó luego su camino y se sentó frente a Pansy, dándole la espalda a los gryffindors.

—Buenos días, Draco. —dijo Parkinson tan sonriente como pudo.

—Buenos días.

Ella continuó mirándolo mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

—¿Qué? —le dijo al sentir que lo veía.

—Nada.

Poco a poco las mesas se fueron llenando. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley tomaron sus lugares frente a Hermione. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se unieron a Malfoy y a Parkinson.

—Buenos días. —dijo Nott.

—Buenos días. —dijo Zabini.

—Buenos días. —respondieron Draco y Pansy.

Antes de que los recién llegados pudiesen acomodarse en sus asientos, cientos de lechuzas sobrevolaron el Gran Comedor dejando paquetes en cada mesa.

—El correo llegó temprano. —mencionó Theodore.

Un ejemplar de El Profeta y otro de Corazón de Bruja le habían llegado a Pansy Parkinson.

—¡El Profeta! Qué milagro, Pansy, no creí que fueras una chica a la que le gustara estar enterada. —señaló Blaise.

—Jaja, muy gracioso. —respondió ella.

—¿Me lo prestas?

—Tómalo.

Mientras su amigo leía El Profeta, ella tomó Corazón de Bruja. Nada interesante, entre chismes y consejos para adelgazar, tenía una historia mucho más atrayente dela que estaba enterada.

—Que aburrido. —dijo hojeando la revista— Esto estaba más entretenido cuando se encargaban de husmear en la relación de Potter y Granger.

Si las miradas mataran, Pansy estaría muerta y enterrada. Draco Malfoy había dejado de comer en cuanto el apellido "Granger" había sido mencionado y ahora la veía como tratando de congelarla con los ojos. Ella también lo veía y sonreía ampliamente.

—Aunque ahora que recuerdo, muchos de esos rumores los inicié yo.

—Todo era más entretenido antes. —dijo Blaise mientras pasaba las páginas de El Profeta.

—Mejor que no los oigan hablar de lo divertido que era antes.—señaló Nott.

—No exageres, Nott. —le dijo Parkinson.

—¿Exagerar? Díselo a los demás cuando eviten mirarme cada vez que paso. Tener puesto este uniforme prácticamente es como llevar un letrero luminoso que diga "Soy Mortífago".—dijo Nott señalando su pecho con ambas manos.

—Si, si, si. Las cosas son difíciles para ti, Nott. Lo entendimos. —le respondió Pansy.

—Nunca van a dejar de mirarnos así. —le refutó Zabini.

—Qué negativos. La cuestión es qué podemos hacer nosotros para que dejen de vernos de esa manera. — indicó Pansy.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer algo yo? De todas formas la mayoría son un montón de impuros… —trató de seguir Blaise.

—Shhh. —lo calló Nott— Los van a oír.

—¿Todavía piensas así? ¿En serio, Blaise? —le contestó Pansy en voz baja.

—¿Y tú no? Por favor, Pansy, no me hagas reir.

—Lo pensaba… antes.

—¿Y desde cuándo te sientes tan inclusiva? ¿Desde ayer?

—Podría decirse.

—¿Y qué se podría hacer según tú? —le preguntó Nott.

—Pues no se. Podríamos hacer nuevos amigos… de otras casas. ¿Cierto, Draco?

Draco Malfoy se había mantenido en total y absoluto silencio durante todo ese tiempo y esperaba continuar de esa manera. Lamentablemente, dejarlo en paz no era lo que Pansy tenía pensado.

Volvió a mirarla como queriendo matarla pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora debemos fraternizar con el enemigo. —apuntó Blaise.

—No son nuestros enemigos, por lo menos ya no lo son más. —aclaró rápidamente Pansy.

—Claro, Pansy, hoy mismo me sentaré a comer con Harry Potter y mantendremos una sana y amena conversación. —se burló el moreno.

—Antes no hablábamos con Nott. Y míranos ahora. ¿Salió bien no? O eso creo. —dijo mirando a Nott.

—Hey, no me compares con Potter. Además, soy un slytherin por si no lo has notado. —le respondió Theodore.

—Se puede. Aunque no lo crean ya hay slytherins confraternizando con gryffindors.

—Terminé. Nos vemos en clase.

Draco Malfoy se levantó de la mesa sin esperar alguna respuesta y traspasó la puerta del Gran comedor sin despegar la vista de su camino.

Quien volteó a mirar fue otra persona. En el instante en el que Draco Malfoy llegaba a la puerta, Pansy Parkinson observó fijamente la voluminosa cabellera de cierta gryffindor buscando alguna reacción. Y ahí estaba. Solo ella lo notó, pero ella había volteado para verlo salir.

—Definitivamente, esto sí que va a estar interesante.—dijo ella en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Nott.

—Nada, sigue con tu desayuno. —le respondió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :) volví. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi historia, si se que me demoro mucho jaja pero si no la recuerdan la pueden volver a leer jaja ok no. Bueno así soy yo, solo esa excusa puedo dar, me gusta escribir cuando de verdad tengo ganas para que me guste primero a mi y por consiguiente les pueda gustar a ustedes. Este capítulo me gustó bastante y es más largo de lo que usualmente suelo escribir, me gustan más los caps cortitos. Gracias por sus mensajes a quienes no tienen cuenta y no les puedo responder, si los he leído y los aprecio mucho.

* * *

**CAP III**

Pansy Parkinson, una típica slytherin, lo había analizado todo. Era la solución perfecta, según ella, o la sería cuando terminara de afinar los detalles.

Ya no quería que la siguiesen viendo como una apestada, ni siquiera había participado en la guerra, su familia la había mantenido alejada y se los agradecía, pero a los demás eso les valía medio pepino. Vestir los colores verde y plata era considerado un sacrilegio, ella era una sacrílega y merecía morir en la hoguera. La perseguían como a una bruja y era curioso porque precisamente eso era.

De la manera más hipócrita, la comunidad de magos pregonaba: Integración, perdón, renovación, sanación de heridas y demás promesas características de pastor vendiendo salvación. Pero cambiaban de acera si la veían pasar.

Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, era un claro reflejo de aquello. Los alumnos de las tres casas restantes se llenaban de emoción y asentían aprobadoramente ante los discursos integradores de Minerva McGonagal, antigua profesora de Transformaciones, hoy Directora. Pero luego de los vítores y los rostros conmovidos, cuando la vida normal seguía su curso, los slytherins seguían siendo hijos de _mortífagos_ y había que tener cuidado porque no eran de fiar. O había que vengarse de ellos de las maneras más crueles posibles. Pansy prefería que le temiesen porque eso ya lo hacían antes, aunque ahora fuese incómodo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento creía tener la medida justa para acabar con todo aquello en sus manos. Por fin dejarían de tratarla como si tuviera lepra. Por fin podría caminar por los corredores de Hogwarts sin que los más pequeños huyeran en cuanto la vieran, o en su defecto, decidieran que pegarse lo más que pudiesen a la pared los salvaría de ser asesinados por ella. Y ganas no le faltaban. Pero lo que más le importaba era que su madre podría caminar por el Callejón _Diagon_ sin que los demás guardaran silencio a su paso. Que su pequeña hermana podría asistir a Hogwarts y quedar en Slytherin, como seguramente pasaría, sin sentir la desaprobación de todos, bajo un silencio absoluto y las miradas acusadoras de hasta los profesores. Como había ocurrido con los nuevos alumnos ese año.

Y la solución estaba en ese par de tontos que buscaban momentos para observarse cada vez que el otro volvía ponerle atención a la clase. Que en la mayor parte del tiempo era Granger pues a esa chica ni siquiera un elefante volador podría apartarla del principal motivo de su existencia: Conseguir puntos para Gryffindor.

El brazo de Hermione Granger se levantó cuatro veces durante la clase de Encantamientos, y las cuatro veces obtuvo puntos para su casa. Ella era fastidiosamente inteligente, sus constantes aciertos eran más que molestos para Pansy Parkinson. No obstante, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de contemplarla con la cara más estúpida que la slytherin hubiese visto en su vida. ¿Sería que no se daba cuenta?

—Podrías poner un balde debajo de tu mandíbula. Eso evitaría que se te callera y además contendría toda la saliva que chorrea cada que Granger abre la boca. —le dijo al oído Pansy a Draco.

—¡Cállate, Pansy! —le contestó él sin poder contenerse.

Lo había casi gritado y toda la clase había volteado inmediatamente para verlo. El profesor Flitwick había dejado de impartir su lección. Toda el aula se mantuvo mirando al muchacho por unos segundos, incluida Hermione Granger.

—Señor Malfoy. —dijo el pequeño profesor— ¿Tiene algo que compartir con nosotros?

—No, profesor. —contestó incómodamente.

—Pues no parece. ¿Quizás la señorita Parkinson si tenga algo que decir?

—No, profesor. —respondió Pansy muy divertida.

—Pues que sea la última vez.

El profesor Flitwick, siempre amable, dejó pasar el incidente solo por aquella oportunidad.

—Para la siguiente clase. —continuó el maestro— Quiero recibir sus composiciones completas. Y por favor alumnos, este es su último año, escogieron esta asignatura para sus EXTASIS ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Por una vez en sus vidas dejen de conversar en clase! … Que tengan un buen día.

Más que motivarlos, las dramáticas palabras de Flitwick desencadenaron una serie de risitas y murmullos entre los estudiantes.

Pansy se dispuso a recoger sus cosas pero el fuerte jalón del rubio slytherin no la dejó continuar.

—¿Qué pretendes, Pansy?

—¡Auch, Draco! ¡Me lastimas!

El chico la había tomado del brazo izquierdo y la había pegado a él para poder hablarle sin que los demás alumnos escucharan. Estaba harto de las insinuaciones de su compañera de casa. Tenía suficiente con lo de Hermione Granger como para soportar las tonterías de ninguna otra chica.

—¡Si vas a pedirme algo, hazlo ahora! ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? ¡Dime!

—Es la segunda vez que presencio cómo usas la fuerza contra una chica, Draco Malfoy. La primera vez eso solo empeoró las cosas. ¿No lo entiendes, cierto?

—Está bien, Pansy. .. Siento eso. —dijo el joven slytherin aflojando el agarre pero manteniéndose cerca— ¿Desde cuándo tan feminista?

—¿Desde cuándo zarandeas a la gente de esa manera? En serio contrólate. ¿Qué diría tu madre?

—¿Qué diría mi madre? Si es impura no importa, eso diría. Si es sangre pura, que no se entere su familia.

—Da lo mismo, eso no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Deberías de ser más amable.

—No han sido mis mejores días… Pero… me estás cambiando el tema, Parkinson. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero de qué?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Si vas a chantajearme, adelante. Pero deja de mencionarla cada vez que puedes.

—¿A quién?

Pansy Parkinson lo miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—No quieres sacar a relucir tu juego aún. ¡Bien! Pero deja de molestarme. —le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.

Draco Malfoy dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos. Se quedó petrificado pero nadie le había lanzado ningún hechizo.

Hermione Granger observaba a ambos slytherins desde la puerta. Los había visto con escasos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Tan pegados que podía imaginarse lo peor. Luego Draco y Pansy le devolvieron la mirada y se sintió fuera de lugar. Con los ojos rojos, la boca semiabierta y los brazos sosteniendo fuertemente sus libros, salió presurosa del salón.

Draco avanzó hasta la puerta, quiso seguir a la muchacha pero se arrepintió al llegar a la entrada. Draco y Pansy habían quedado completamente solos. De nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué no la sigues?! —le dijo Pansy.

—No vale la pena.

—No te mientas, lo vale. Se ve que te gusta, Malfoy, y mucho. Solo tendrías que verte la cara…

—¡YO no valgo la pena, Parkinson!

—Que cursi eres.

—No lo entenderías.

—Tienes razón. —dijo pensativamente— Tengo poca experiencia siendo cursi… ¿Y qué harás? ¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado?

—No, Pansy. Tenemos otra clase. Me voy.

—Eres un cobarde. —le respondió ella rodando los ojos— Pero todavía tenemos un pequeño receso. Vamos a hablar, Draco Malfoy… y no me pongas esa cara.

—Parece que te importara, Pansy… ¿Un slytherin con interés por el prójimo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un hufflepuff con carisma?

Acto seguido, la joven serpiente se llevó a su amigo del brazo rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts. Quizás podría llegar a un acuerdo, hacer algo, tramar algo. No por nada la manipulación era una virtud muy slytherin. Si aquel par de tontos se unía y le mostraba al mundo que un slytherin y una gryffindor podrían estar juntos y hasta amarase; que si una heroína como la perfecta, pura y sin mancha, Hermione Granger podía amar al más que lleno de defectos, hijo de, y por corto tiempo, _mortífago_, Draco Malfoy; entonces quizá su familia ya no tendría que sufrir el repudio y la lástima hipócrita de todos. Quizás los niños dejarían de asustarse con tan solo verle la cara —aunque le gustase la manera en la que los hacía correr si los tomaba de sorpresa y les decía "buu"— y ella dejaría de sentirse como jamás se sintió en su vida y como se encargó ella misma de hacer sentir a cada hijo de _muggle_ o traidor a la sangre: Escoria.

**oOo**

—Así que… entonces… ¿Viste a la pequeña y dulce flor de Gryffindor y no pudiste controlar tus ansias de poseerla?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Draco Malfoy. Habían recorrido en un extraño silencio todo el camino hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Para Draco era raro que Pansy Parkinson se mantuviese callada, pero más que eso, absolutamente peligroso. De igual manera, había agradecido al cielo aquel pequeño momento de paz.

—¿Cómo? —le respondió él.

—¿No fue así como empezaron?

—¿Qué? … No.

—¿Entonces cómo fue?

—No te incumbe, Parkinson.

—No te incumbe, Parkinson. —lo imitó ella— Seamos claros, Malfoy. —prosiguió mientras se acomodaban en el pasto bajo un viejo árbol— Yo se lo que se. Y tú sabes que yo se.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo se lo que tú sabes que yo se. Así que no hay por qué ocultar nada ya que si yo lo se ahora, no tienen por qué saberlo los demás. Simple.

Se miraron a los ojos. La mirada intensa de los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy parecía analizarlo todo a mil por hora. Pansy no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía pero de lo que sí se aseguraría era de que aquellos dos terminaran juntos, si era posible casados, si era posible con hijos y si era aún más posible con un lindo Golden Retriever de mascota y un alegre buzón de correo en la puerta de Malfoy Manor con las palabras "Sr. y Sra. Malfoy" grabadas en él.

—Si me lo repites puede que te entienda algo. —terminó por decir Malfoy.

—¡Es obvio que te hablo de Granger, Malfoy!

—Si hubieses empezado por ahí…

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡¿Me vas a contar lo tuyo con Granger?!

—No.

—¡Maldita sea, Draco Malfoy! ¡Vas a abrir la boca en este instante como que me llamo Pansy Parkinson!

—No te incumbe y ya te dejé claro que si quieres pedir algo puedes hacerlo ahora que es tu momento.

—No quiero nada, tan solo que confíes en mí.

La risa del slytherin no se hizo esperar. Mientras su amigo reía a carcajadas, Pansy rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Pues tú. —le dijo Draco con dificultad y tratando de controlarse— Por favor, Pansy, la preocupación no te queda. El chantaje es más acorde a ti ¿pero la preocupación? … Ya, en serio ¿qué pretendes?

—Solo quiero saber.

—Tengo que explicarte algo, Parkinson, creo que no lo has entendido: Compañerismo, valentía, preocupación, sinceridad, y todas esas tonterías, son atributos Gryffindor. Egocentrismo, individualismo, ambición, y demás, esos son atributos Slytherin. Así funciona.

—Pues añádele "curiosidad" a los atributos Slytherin. Soy chismosa y quiero saber. O me lo dices o empiezo a gritar a los cuatro vientos que te vi arrodillado ante Granger.

—Eso nunca pasó.

—Pues no lo se porque no me lo has aclarado.

—Está bien, Parkinson. Aún no se con qué motivo lo haces, lo averiguaré de todas maneras, pero está bien.

—Soy toda oídos.  
...

_Los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy se trasladaron entonces hasta su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Cuando todavía luchaba con sus propias ansías de poder, de reconocimiento, y con la preocupación por el bienestar de su familia._

_Mientras le describía a Pansy Parkinson todo lo que tuvo que pasar, también le contó cómo Hermione Granger había intentado ayudarlo. La primera vez cuando lo había encontrado en el baño de Myrtle y en otras oportunidades cuando lo había vuelto a buscar no obstante las negativas del slytherin._

_Los intentos de la gryffindor se perfilaban como obstáculos para lo que debía de hacer. Debía de matar a Albus Dumbledore, el cómo no se lo habían dicho. No era tonto, en el fondo sabía que el Señor Tenebroso no buscaba que tuviese éxito sino que muriese en el intento, sin embargo prefería engañarse a sí mismo. Era mejor eso que pensar que su vida acabaría en corto tiempo, sin haberla vivido si quiera y por una guerra en la que nunca habría tenido que haberse visto inmiscuido en un primer momento._

_Pese a la molestia que le causaba, poco a poco empezó a entender que probablemente esos débiles intentos de ayuda serían el único apoyo que recibiría. Que justamente, serían las estúpidas maneras de Hermione Granger para tratar de disuadirlo de contarle lo que le pasaba, lo único bueno que alguien haría por él._

_Durante ese tiempo, él nunca accedió a conversar con ella. Y ella eventualmente dejó de tratar. Secretamente, Draco Malfoy, le agradeció que al menos lo intentara._

_Cuando la guerra pasó y su padre fue a parar a Askaban, volvió a agradecerle, de nuevo en secreto, que ayudara a que ni su madre ni él tuviesen el mismo destino. Harry Potter lo había salvado, dejándolos libres a él y a Narcissa Malfoy. Habían sido Potter y su mejor amiga._

_A la decaída familia Malfoy le costó levantarse del lodo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Con Lucius Malfoy en prisión y su cámara en Gringotts controlada por el Ministerio, Narcissa y Draco tuvieron que volver a hacerle frente al mundo de los magos con lo poco del orgullo Malfoy que les quedaba. Ya no podían derrochar, la sociedad los rechazaba y los pocos de su clase que habían quedado libres de polvo y paja les rehuían puesto que si se volvían a encontrar podrían acarrear sospechas que los llevasen perder la poca suerte que habían tenido. Y mucho más tratándose de la familia de Lucius Malfoy, quien había sido por mucho tiempo la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, y cuyos esposa e hijo, a pesar de estar libres, aún ostentaban la marca tenebrosa en el brazo._

_Ostentar era decir demasiado, aquella marca en su brazo era algo con lo que Draco Malfoy tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida. Era el peso que tendría que cargar por el error de sus padres, quienes no se arrepentían lo suficiente, y por el suyo propio. _

_Volver a Hogwarts no había sido una decisión fácil de tomar. Se había comunicado a través de cartas, vigiladas aún por el Ministerio de Magia, con compañeros de slytherin y algunos de ellos le habían confirmado su regreso a Hogwarts. Quienes regresaban tenían apariencias que guardar ante la comunidad mágica. Algunos, como él, tenían un padre purgando condena y sus familias los enviaban para aparentar un buen comportamient; otros se habían salvado absolutamente y de igual forma debían fingir estar de acuerdo con una sociedad que antes quisieron ver en cenizas._

_Él debía hacerlo también y ya lo había hablado con su madre, pero ambos sabían que no sería fácil. Mantenerse encerrado durante un año con otros magos y brujas que se encargarían de echarle en cara sus desaciertos no era una idea que lo alentaba. Muchos de sus compañeros habían perdido familiares a manos de mortífagos y ellos mismo habían tenido que ocultarse para no ser asesinados. Los gryffindors, hufflepuffs y raveclaws recibirían a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley como héroes. En cambio, la casa Slytherin sería vista como traidora siempre, y no es que sus miembros no lo hubiesen sido. Además de todo, sabía bien que quien se ganaría un odio especial sería él._

_Tomó la decisión junto a su madre. Volvería a la escuela, terminaría el último año que le quedaba y aparentaría ir por la senda correcta ante el Ministerio de Magia._

_La primera salida pública de los Malfoy después de todo lo pasado, había sido para comprar los libros y demás implementos de Draco en el Callejón Diagon. Habrían preferido que alguien más lo hiciera por ellos pero eso significaba agachar la cabeza, algo que se negaban a hacer. Asimismo ya no contaban con demasiada gente bajo su mando. Los elfos domésticos de la casa se habían reducido a solo un viejo elfo llamado Winkler y ningún mago o bruja quería verse relacionado con ellos como para ofrecerles sus servicios._

_—No pueden quedarse viéndonos así todo el tiempo, querido._

_—Pueden, madre, y al parecer lo harán._

_Los Malfoy habían aparecido causando un gran silencio. Solo el ulular de las lechuzas y el leve sonido de los letreros de las tiendas meciéndose con el aire fueron lo único que pudo escucharse durante varios minutos. Pansy le había contado en sus cartas que lo que causaba la presencia de las familias que habían estado ligadas al Señor Tenebroso era una sensación bastante incómoda pero él nunca se imaginó que fuese de tal magnitud. Draco sentía la mirada de todos en su nuca, pese a eso, tanto él como su madre caminaron con toda la solemnidad de la que pudieron hacer uso a través de aquella calle. Ciertamente, el porte y la belleza de Narcissa Malfoy todavía imponían algún respeto así que, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, los magos y brujas presentes volvieron a entablar conversaciones tratando de mantener la naturalidad pero viendo de reojo a madre e hijo. _

_—No debería ni siquiera de estar aquí Hermione._

_—Pero estás, Harry. Así que deja de quejarte._

_A Draco Malfoy, la voz de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger le llegó de improviso mientras organizaba las compras con su rubia y espigada madre._

_—Debería de estar persiguiendo a esos mortí…_

_Draco y Narcissa Malfoy se habían encontrado con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en mitad del callejón. Los cuatro se miraron sin decir nada por un tiempo. Todos habían curado sus heridas, por lo menos las externas, pero no sabían si las internas serían tan fáciles de sanar. Ante cualquier eventualidad, Draco sostenía su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón._

_—Mi mamá nos está buscando los libros ¿por qué no mejor vamos… —Ronald Weasley había llegado para romper el silencio que habían guardado. Al ver a los Malfoy se había quedado igual que sus dos amigos, estático y mirándolos fijamente._

_—Señora Malfoy. —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato— Malfoy. —y a ambos los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_—Buenos días, señora. —dijo Hermione— Hola, Malfoy._

_Ron Weasley no dijo una palabra, la situación era más difícil para él. Había perdido a su hermano Fred en la batalla y eso no lo superaría fácilmente._

_—Hola. —respondió Draco._

_—Buenos días. —dijo Narcissa._

_Los ojos azules de Narcissa inspeccionaron detenidamente a los tres muchachos, siempre mostrando altivez._

_—Draco, querido, buscaré mi parte de la lista. Y nos veremos aquí en dos horas._

_—Puedes ir, madre._

_—Con permiso. —dijo Narcissa y entró a una de las tiendas._

_Draco entonces dio media vuelta y dirigió su camino a la botica de Slug &amp; Jigger. _

_—¿Volverás a Hogwarts? —la voz de Hermione Granger lo detuvo._

_El slytherin volteó el rostro para verla pero no supo si responderle. Hermione se sintió avergonzada de pronto por haberse atrevido a preguntar ya que sabía que no estaban pasando por una buena situación. _

_—Podrías responderle al menos. Es lo mínimo que le debes después de que ayudó a salvar tu trasero. —Ron Weasley se había apresurado a hablar ante el mutismo del slytherin y era evidente su enojo al tenerlo en frente._

_—Ron, por favor… —quiso continuar Hermione._

_—Si, voy a volver. —la voz de Draco se había dejado oír_

_—Vaya, aún te queda el suficiente cinismo para volver._

_—Basta, Ron. —Harry intentó calmarlo._

_—¡Es un mortífago y jamás dejará de serlo!_

_La discusión había empezado a atraer las miradas sobre él nuevamente. Draco Malfoy no quería pelear, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse aún. Mucho menos ante palabras que escondían una verdad tras ellas. Hermione se había acercado a Weasley para tratar de calmarlo. Se aproximó lo más que pudo e intentó hablarle en voz baja._

_—Ronald, estamos llamando la atención, por favor. No es el momento de…_

_—¡Si, ya se! … No es el momento. —Ron dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente. Harry Potter fue tras él._

_Hermione Granger se había quedado frente a Draco Malfoy con toda la gente viéndolos fijamente a su alrededor. Draco la miró e hizo ademán de irse también._

_—Dra… ¡Malfoy! —lo llamó ella— ¿Podemos hablar?_

_—No es necesario. —le contestó._

_—Por favor… Nunca accediste a hablar conmigo antes._

_El joven Malfoy intentó continuar su camino. En realidad consideraba innecesario hablar con ella. Seguramente guardaría los mismos rencores que sus amigos y no estaba de humor para escuchar más acusaciones._

_—¡Me lo debes, Malfoy! —le dijo la gryffindor tratando de detener su camino— ¡Y lo sabes!_

_Hermione Granger había alcanzado su cometido. Momentos después ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione había pedido un té mientras Draco había preferido solo tomar asiento._

_—Le falta azúcar —dijo Hermione probando su té— pero no importa._

_—¿Cuál es el importante asunto que necesitas tratar conmigo?_

_—Yo… ¿Es cierto que…? —Hermione dudaba en preguntar— Se que está absolutamente fuera de lugar que te pregunte esto ahora pero… ¿En verdad pensabas matar a Dumbledore?_

_—¿Por qué no lo dices más alto, Granger?_

_A pesar de que se encontraban en un establecimiento cerrado, las personas del lugar aún los miraban desde sus mesas. Era mejor que encontrarse en plena calle pero todavía llamaba la atención que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se sentaran pacíficamente a intercambiar palabras._

_—Sabes que sí. —continuó el rubio slytherin._

_—Se que lo ibas a hacer, que no tenías otra opción pero… ¿En realidad hubieses cometido ese crimen?_

_—¿Para esto querías hablar conmigo, Granger?_

_—Ahora se que ese era el problema con el que batallabas en Hogwarts._

_—Sigues con eso. —dijo Malfoy colocando su mano en la frente._

_—Necesito saber si en realidad tú querías hacerlo. Si de verdad era tu deseo… matarlo. Si hubieses… matado._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te agradezca que ni mi madre ni yo estemos acompañando a mi padre? Bueno, gracias. ¡Gracias!... ¿Contenta? —el reproche en la voz de Draco era evidente pero Hermione no calló._

_—No es ese mi propósito… _

_—¿Entonces qué?_

_—Pude ayudarte… Nunca quise creer que estuvieses inmiscuido tanto y de esa manera. Trate de… pero me rendí._

_—No puedo creerlo. —Draco sonrió amargamente— Creo que de haber sido de otra forma, si mi madre y yo hubiésemos sido condenados, te hubieses encargado personalmente de mantenernos en una celda "familiar". Incluso nos hubieses llevado panecillos y chocolates algunas veces. ¿Por qué así son ustedes? ¿No? La mayoría por lo menos. Yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Nosotros no lo hubiésemos hecho. Nosotros los hubiésemos visto en el mismísimo infierno y nos hubiésemos burlado de ello. ¿Sientes remordimiento? Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada._

_—No tienes que ser tan descortés._

_—Son extraordinariamente interesantes las cosas que te quitan el sueño, Granger. Pero lo siento, tengo suficiente con mis cargos de conciencia._

_—Bien… Pues me lo debes… Responde._

_—Ya usaste esa carta, Granger._

_—Me debes muchas cosas, Malfoy._

_—Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con tan solo un "gracias" mal dado._

_Draco Malfoy se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Había perdido tiempo y no había conseguido nada de la lista. Pero cuando se dispuso a tocar los ladrillos…_

_—¡Dime!_

_La voz de Hermione lo había asustado. Al voltear vio a la chica agitada, al parecer había corrido desde su mesa para alcanzarlo._

_—Dime… por favor. Necesito saber si no fue en vano. —continuó ella con la respiración entrecortada._

_—No lo hubiese hecho. Dude al final por si no lo comentó Potter. Pero quería hacerlo, por lo menos antes quería o eso pensaba… Pero al estar frente a quien debes matar y verlo a los ojos… Al parecer, al final realmente no quería._

_A Hermione le llevó unos segundos estabilizar su respiración. Pero solo eso necesitaba saber. Le quitaba un gran peso de encima saber que había salvado a alguien que lo merecía, que aunque fuese solo unos instantes había decidido hacer lo correcto o por lo menos dejar de hacer algo que lo hubiese condenado a la miseria._

_—Gracias. —le dijo Granger._

_—A ti. — le respondió Malfoy— Se enfriará tu té. —dicho esto siguió su camino._

_..._

—Entonces… ¿Se enamoró de tu gentil y caballeroso modo de tratarla?

Pansy Parkinson había escuchado sin decir una palabra el relato de su amigo. Pero mantenerse callada por mucho tiempo era algo que no conseguía.

—Qué puedo decir, soy todo un galán.

—En serio, Malfoy. Esa chica está desesperada así que tienes mucha oportunidad.

—No, no la tengo.

—A todo esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿… o llevaban?

—Desde un poco antes de Halloween. No soy bueno con las fechas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así fue.

—¡Qué rápidos! Ustedes si que supieron resolver sus diferencias.

—Demasiado rápido… quizá eso fue lo que pasó.

—No la nostalgia de nuevo, Malfoy. —dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero y bajando los hombros.

—Búrlate lo que quieras. Solo mantente callada.

—Sigues con eso ¡Que no le diré a nadie!

—Eso espero… Por ahora, es tiempo de irnos.

—No me has terminado de contar.

—Tenemos clase, no es culpa mía.

Tomaron el mismo camino para regresar a Hogwarts y mientras lo hacían Pansy volvió a guardar silencio. La tórrida historia de amor prohibido de su amigo y la despeinada gryffindor le convenía pero además había empezado a interesarle. Era curiosa y le divertía saber que era la única en aquella escuela de magia que conocía lo que había pasado. Esas eran las ventajas de esconderse tras las armaduras.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui llegó el capítulo. Espero sea entretenido para ustedes. Denme señales de vida aka reviews jaja y nos leemos en la próxima oportunidad... No se olviden que tengo otros fics (que debo actualizar tambien D:) que pueden ir leyendo mientras tanto. Ahora si que la fuerza esté con ustedes ;)


End file.
